


[Podfic of] Macchiato

by knight_tracer



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Peggy probably spends a little too much time in the coffee shop across from work.





	[Podfic of] Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Macchiato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417075) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Podfic Length: 1:59  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Macchiato.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Macchiato.m4b)

  



End file.
